


Your eyes so full of wonder

by ReySkyrissian (ErinacchiLove)



Series: The Return of Hope & Appendices [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Humor, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Luke and Lando are just inexperienced they're doing their best, M/M, Rey Calrissian-Skywalker, Slice of Life, Toddlers, from a toddler that is, keep lightsabers away from small children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 09:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14446488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinacchiLove/pseuds/ReySkyrissian
Summary: Parenting a thirteen-month-old is hard. Especially when said thirteen-month-old is Force sensitive.





	Your eyes so full of wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoakenshields](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoakenshields/gifts).



> I got the initial idea when I chatted with ladyoakenshields and we talked about this post (http://reycalrissianskywalker.tumblr.com/post/172804780126/crystalfoxfics-clubjade-fine-dining-lando) and I suggested that Rey would be your average toddler who enjoys smashing things, and things escalated from there.
> 
> This was really therapeutic after Infinity War, just saying.
> 
> Title from the song "An Innocent Warrior" from Moana.
> 
> Hope you enjoy ♥

And there rose another gold-plated glass about two centimetres into the air. Luke chuckled to himself as Lando moved it yet further away from Rey, who just giggled, clearly delighted for the challenge (if a thirteen-month-old even understood such things). Why Lando even bothered to set the table with his finest dining set now that Rey was starting to experiment with the Force, Luke would never know, but at least this silent battle of wills was entertaining.

     And now the battle was at the point where Lando was going to ask Luke’s help in three, two, one…

     “Luke?”

     Right on time.

     “Yes, dear?”

     “Can you please distract your daughter before any piece of my finest tableware ends up on the floor?”

     Luke snorted a laugh. “You do realise she’s your daughter too?”

     Lando was unimpressed. “Will you just do it? You know if these glasses break the shards will be a hazard for her.”

     Luke shook his head, still trying not to laugh, and picked Rey up from her highchair. “Come on, Sunshine, you can play with me now.”

     “Boo,” Rey complained.

     “Yeah, I know,” Luke agreed, giving Rey a small nose boop, making her giggle again. “I’m nowhere near as interesting as Papa’s pretty glasses, but you know, your papa’s no fun.”

     “Hey!” Lando protested while setting the table again. “I’m just trying to keep her from getting injured. She’s just learned to walk, anything sharp on the floor is dangerous, and remember what happened when we had to deal with Ben who’d recently learned to walk? That was not pretty.”

     Well, that was true. Who would have thought that a two-year-old could’ve run that fast while trying to escape a bath? Lando’s entire palace had been on full alert for several hours, Han had come up with several new swearwords, and in the end Luke had had to catch Ben with the Force, but not before the boy had somehow managed to get two bumps in his head and jam all over himself. Han had eventually managed to scrub all the jam off, but trying to explain the bumps to Leia had been something of an experience for all three of them.

     Still, Luke was pretty certain that Lando was exaggerating with the baby proofing. Artoo especially had started to have trouble moving around, what with all the safety codes and baby gates. (Rey’s playpen was cute though.) Sure, glass shards on the floor were dangerous, but Rey only levitated things one or two centimetres off the surface whenever she succeeded. Surely there was no real harm in that?

     Lando finished with the table. “Okay,” he said, “ _now_ I can be fun again.”

     “Why do we even have to put out that dining set if you’re so scared Rey will break something?” Luke asked.

     “I just want things to look nice when Han and Leia come over,” Lando answered as if it was obvious. “Besides, once they’re here Rey will have lots of entertainment and ignore the glasses.”

     Also a good point, and given that Han and Leia were coming, it was safe to assume Chewie would be there too. Chewie was something of an expert in entertaining hyperactive Force sensitive toddlers, and Rey adored him.

     Luke put Rey on the floor and gave her a ball to play with. Lando walked over to him and kissed him softly.

     “I know I’m being a bit paranoid,” he said, “but I just don’t want Rey to get hurt, at least yet. I know we’re in for a lot of scraped knees and possibly some broken bones when she’s older, but for now I just… I want her to be safe.”

     “I know,” Luke smiled and leaned his head against Lando’s shoulder. “And I’m not saying you shouldn’t want that, all I’m saying is that she’s perfectly safe here. What could possibly harm her here?”

     “Um, Luke?” Lando said.

     “Yeah?”

     “Rey has your lightsabre.”

     Luke let go of Lando and turned around. Lando was right, Rey had somehow got hold of the lightsabre and was now rolling it on the floor. Luke froze completely for a moment before he crouched next to Rey.

     “Rey, Sunshine, please give me that,” he pleaded the giggling toddler. “Please give that to Daddy, okay?”

     Rey just kept giggling and wouldn’t let go of the sabre. Luke had a very bad feeling about this…

     “Hey, Sunshine,” Lando called from a couple of metres away, “wanna show Daddy how well you can walk?”

     Rey’s attention was instantly on Lando, and Luke let out a relieved sigh. Just the distraction that he had needed to get the lightsabre away from Rey. Luke grabbed the sabre very slowly while Rey tried to get up on her tiny feet and wobble over to Lando.

     “Yeah, that’s it, Sunshine,” Lando cheered as Rey took the first hesitant steps. “You’re doing so well, just a little bit more…”

     Luke ran quickly into his and Lando’s room and hid his lightsabre in the top drawer in their dresser chest. That had been too close. How Rey had even got any hold of the sabre was beyond Luke’s comprehension, it had been safely tied in his belt. Unless she had somehow managed to use the Force to it, which admittedly was a possibility, however unlikely.

     Luke returned just in time to see Rey finally reach Lando. Their Sunshine really wasn’t a baby anymore. Even if she didn’t talk a lot yet beyond simple one and two syllable words like “boo”, “papa”, “daddy”, and “yummy” (which she exclusively used when she wanted dessert), she was growing up fast. Her walking was wobbly and unsure, but she could do it. How had the time flown so fast? Luke could’ve sworn just yesterday Rey slept all day and only woke up for baby formula and to have her diapers changed.

     Lando picked Rey up and glanced at Luke.

     “What did I say about not wanting her to get hurt?”

     “Please just double the baby proofing,” Luke sighed. “And I promise I’ll never make fun of your protectiveness in any way again. That was easily the scariest thing that has ever happened to me.”

     Lando shook his head at Luke, but smiled. “Don’t worry,” he said and walked over to kiss Luke again. “I think we have baby proofed this place just enough. We just have to make sure Rey doesn’t have any access to any Jedi stuff just yet.”

     Luke nodded and rubbed his forehead. “I hid the lightsabre.”

     “Good,” said Lando. “I mean, it’s not as if you really need it here anyway. We’ve had peace for years now.”

     Now Luke had to laugh. “Force of habit, I suppose.”

     Rey put her hand on Luke’s cheek with a _plap_ and babbled, “Daddy up!”

     Luke picked Rey up from Lando’s arms and gave her another nose boop. Ah, she was going to be fine, there was no real need to worry about anything beyond trying to get her to take her naps and agree to eat her greens. Small injuries were a part of life after all.

     “Okay, now we really have to start getting ready,” Lando said. “Han and Leia will be here any moment.”

     “Who’s gonna dress Rey?” Luke asked. Dressing her was always an ordeal of its own.

     “Not it!” Lando exclaimed immediately.

     “Not it!” Luke was just one second too late. “Oh, fine.”

     Lando flashed him a smug grin. “Serves you right, you know.”

     And once again, Lando was right, but Luke wasn’t going to admit it, at least yet. He had a very uncooperative toddler to dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated ♥


End file.
